Daiyumi Maeda
Character Flirty and energetic, Yumi loves nothing more than being able to have fun. She is often very warm and affectionate, even with strangers. General Full Name - Daiyumi Maeda Pronunciation - Height - Four fulm, ten ilm Weight - Ninty ponz Hair Colour - Chestnut brown, streaked with red Eye Colour - Golden amber Skin Colour - Light golden tan Religion - Azeyma the Warden, Menphina the Lover Laterality - Right-handed Sexuality - Promiscuous bisexual Behaviour Speech- Mind- Emotions- Appearance Attire Combat Tendencies Relationships : ♥ Romantic Interest ♥ Platonic Love ● Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ● Poor Standing ● Wary Kin Daiyuki Maeda - Yumi's older sister. From a young age, she has shown a talent for mercantilism, becoming an apprentice to a rather influential merchant in Ul'dah proper. When Yumi travelled to Gridania, Yuki was soon to follow, and helps her younger sister out with her finances, all while having some fun of her own. Reiko Takahashi - Though Reiko is Yumi's younger cousin, the two are as close as sisters. Though Yumi left for Gridania several years before, she made habitual visits back to Ul'dah to keep tabs on Reiko, though this has caused Reiko to accuse Yumi of 'stalking' her. Yumi continues to follow and pounce her younger cousin all the same. Kith Cemi Melarin - Yumi's lover and once closest confidant, it was uncommon to find the two apart for long. There has since grown a distance between the two, however, with Cemi taking another lover. All the same, Yumi is still very protective of Cemi, and attempts to pamper her as best she can, feeding her all of her latest culinary creations, and showering her with affection. She often teases Cemi for being a 'sleepyhead', as the dark-skinned Keeper can often be found sleeping somewhere in the Black Shroud. Emelia Iscantel - Sastra Mortier - T'yareth Sehn - Possessed of a similar friendly and bouncy attitude more oft than not, Yumi and T'ya immediately clicked wonderfully together. Acquaintances of Note A'linhbo Dhen - Bexy Amalaryssia - Ilwe'ran Hlaiwa - Kale Aideron - A Brass Blade that Yumi has been seen in the company of. Magdalena Duskwight - The former leader of the Travellers Guild. Though usually carefree and informal, Yumi showed some considerable respect for the leader of her guild, trying to perform the best for her. Nebula Stardancer - Rinh Hallani - The last leader of the Travellers Guild. A bit of a grumpy Keeper, Yumi manages to make her all the more so when she accidentally addresses her as 'Cleavage-Kitty', a nickname she overheard Magdalena address her as. 'List-Kitty' is another nickname Yumi stole from Magdalena which, for the time being, does not seem to get such a negative response. Shadow Merodi - Vyncent Fields - History Born to a semi-tribal off-shoot of the D tribe, Yumi was born to a large and vibrant family. Though some of her siblings were taught the mercantile trade, travelling to Ul'dah to peddle the varied pelts and salted meats there, Yumi spent much of her childhood in the countless dunes of the Sagolii Desert, learning how to join her kin in their many hunts. From a young age, Yumi showed considerable talent with the bow, but it was in stalking and tracking prey that she truly excelled, soon training with the family tracker to further refine this skill. After one too many visits to Ul'dah, curiosity got the better of Yumi, and at the age of sixteen, Yumi left her family to travel north to the forest of Gridania. Since then, she has returned to the Sagolii Desert habitually, bringing with her tales and wares from the wider world. Rumours 'Commonly Heard Rumours' 'Lesser Heard Rumours' 'PC Rumours' "...Is she gone? Gods. Indeed.. She is friendly, but mayhaps a little too much so. She has yet to learn the concept of personal space, it seems..." - Bexy Amalaryssia (Feel free to add!) Other Notes Template from Bexy Amalaryssia! Category:Character Pages